Let's Go : Star Wars : KOTOR
by Sea-EnigmaDare
Summary: Reminiscing can either be melancholic or nostalgic. Just a short fanfic. Pairings... LSF Revan x Carth and a dash of Dustil x Mission.


**Let's Go**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the game 'Star Wars: Knights of the old Republic' or the characters.

**Notes**: This was a short story I wrote as I was in my mother's friend's apartment in Dubai. My mother had gone out and this was finished just as she was about to arrive back.

Was pretty bored at the time and having to restrain myself in writing long-windedly like in my previous notebooks and notepads, but got over it.

Well, enough of my ramblings hope you enjoy my, not exactly first idea for a 'Kotor' fic. For those whom have read my stories so far, I thank you for dropping by. Enjoy.

* * *

What was her name?

Skarai Clove, a scout recruited on the Endar Spire - now revealed as Revan, dark lord of the Sith, by Malak to Bastila and Carth in their pursuit of escaping the Leviathan. Indeed it was, came in quite a shock. Feelings shared between the 3 for the past few months they had traveled together in the Ebon Hawk in search of the Star Maps. Not as long as they had thought honestly.

She grew to love Bastila, the young brunette, as a younger sister she never had. How she would smile when the young woman admitted her minor mistakes like a child. If it weren't for her and the bond that was formed that day, she would have been dead. Then there was Carth, a man whom never trusted her when they first met. A talented soldier and star pilot, he had all the right to, now that her true self had been revealed to them. But, against all odds, how he managed to fall for her was a mystery.

He had saved her when they had arrived on Taris, stayed close through thick and thin till now. There was no doubt that he was an excellent fighter and dreamily handsome at his age. No, age had nothing to do with this. Skarai, she recalled the pieces of knowledge passed to her by wise old Jolee Bindo, the ex-Jedi Padawan. It was plain to see that this once Dark Lord, now Jedi Padawan was in love.

A swoosh of the door pulled her out of her thoughts. It was Carth, "Hey gorgeous, what are you doing in here all alone?" his arms coiled around her.

"Reminiscing, captain," her fingers brushed against his now clean shaven features. Admittedly he did look several years younger, maybe even Dustil thought so too. He put him up to it after all. "About what this time, beautiful?" his lips pecked teasingly at the corner of her right eye.

"Our time on Taris, till you found out I was Revan," her breath slowed in a kinder sorrow as her grip on his jacket tightened.

"Mrs. Skarai Clove Onasi," he sighed, his face hovered millimeters away from her own, "for a Jedi you sure are pretty melancholic, not to mention nostalgic, when you reminisce."

Just like that, her playfulness came ashore as though to reflect his taunt, "Well, Mr. Onasi, I see you don't have any trouble coping with the fact your wife used to be a Jedi Dark Lord," her lips whisked slightly over his.

"That may be the case, beautiful," he closed in coaxing her lips to permit his tongue entrance into her cavern, "but it's the woman whom fought her way back from that destiny I fell in love with, which is you."

"Carth," her only response as her bright smile returned. At loss for words, she kissed him back full-heartedly. His eyes soft as he gently caressed her dark blonde hair, which was normally bound in a single braid but was now just tied at the top whereas the rest were left flowing down her back. Who would've thought, his second wife, a Jedi and not to forget an ex-Sith Dark Lord.

Admittedly, before he was quite appalled, nonetheless was now content with his choice. She was a good mother to Dustil and to Mission when the two married. Well as bubbles are meant to get broken, the reminiscing had come to an end when Dustil 'burst' in on them with Mission and HK-47.

"Father, Mother, so this was where you were. Everyone's already waiting and the party's started without us. Besides that, they're missing two of the guests of honor," the younger Onasi tapped on the doorframe as Mission hugged his side, partially astounded.

"Honestly folks, if you wanted to get all mushy, you could've waited till after the party," the young Twi'lek teased shaking her head.

"Proposition: If you wanted privacy, Master, I will guard the door for you and the meatbag," piped the assassination droid as he got his circuits in gear.

"HK that won't be necessary, we're coming. Just give us another minute," the Jedi held up her hand to dismiss her droid's suggestion before straightening herself out.

"Alright, but don't take too long. Bastila, Canderous, Enima and Razer are waiting," the younger couple chuckled as they watched the two scuffled with how they looked. They left them and to get ready.

"Looks like we'd better get going or they'll be in frenzy," she remarked as she stood up facing him. With one last kiss, he replied, "Let's go."

* * *

Finally got it typed out and thankfully this didn't take very long unlike my other few. Hope you enjoyed it. There is to be a continuation, but maybe not. By the way, if there were any grammatical errors or anything that needs correcting will be done ASAP.

I would like to thank all who dropped by and to the one whom got me hooked to the game in the first place.

That's all for now, till next time, bye.


End file.
